


Cover Art for "Happiness is Homemade"

by mific



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Digital Art, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danny runs a bakery. A cover created for librarychick_94's recording of ellievolia & sirona's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for "Happiness is Homemade"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happiness is Homemade [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015785) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Happiness is Homemade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319951) by [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/pseuds/ellievolia), [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



 

 


End file.
